


Why Don't You Say So?

by Dentss



Series: Dungeons & Dragons AUs [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dentss/pseuds/Dentss
Summary: modern au portrayed through texts and pics
Series: Dungeons & Dragons AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738126





	1. Up On Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my boyfriend (u guessed it) alex](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+boyfriend+%28u+guessed+it%29+alex).



TUESDAY 1ST JANUARY XX01

6:23 pm

###

###

**AXEL SANGUIS + SMOCK**

**_[8:54pm]_** **AXEL SANGUIS:** Hey man, thank you so much for your rip of that new movie. Kids loved it. Hard to get good entertainment for them on these days.

**_[9:43pm]_** **SMOCK:** No need to thank bud, just don't tell the cops lol! 😅 Hope they enjoy pirated movies.

**_[9:46pm]_** **AXEL SANGUIS:** It’s all we can get lol, so don’t worry about the cops. 😉

**_[9:48pm]_** **SMOCK:** Aw shit bro, hard times?

**_[9:48pm]_** **AXEL SANGUIS:** For a while now, yeah. All we have for entertainment is this shitty computer rip

**_[9:49pm]_** **SMOCK:** Sorry to hear that dude. Hope things get better for ya 🙁

**_[9:49pm]_** **AXEL SANGUIS:** Tbh not sure if they will but I appreciate it. Between jobs rn… not sure if I’ll get the one I’ve applied for. But hey, we should be fine. Only got a little apartment so not much to pay.

**_[9:51pm]_** **SMOCK:** God bro that’s fucked. 🙁 How many of you are there?

**_[9:51pm]_** **AXEL SANGUIS:** Four, including myself. Three kids.

**_[9:51pm]_** **SMOCK:** Jesus Christ dude… give me a sec.

 ** _[10:13pm]_** **SMOCK:** Where you live?

**_[10:14pm]_** **AXEL SANGUIS:** **U** h, weird question. Why?

****

**_[10:14pm]_** **SMOCK:** Sorry lol. I can get you a job. Two, if you live nearby.

**_[10:15pm]_** **AXEL SANGUIS:** Holy shit I… I’m down on my luck so if this is a scam you’ve got me, but for real?

**_[10:15pm]_** **SMOCK:** I wouldn’t scam you mate. That’s just bad, especially when you’re in a bad spot. Might take a lot of teaching and some help but I can get you on my I-team for ripping games, movies, etc.

 ** _[10:16pm]_** **SMOCK:** If you live nearby I can get you an apprenticeship as a tailor with the guy I work with. 👍 I live near the river in Covillo, Arry Road.

**_[10:17pm]_** **AXEL SANGUIS:** No fucking way!

 ** _[10:17pm]_** **AXEL SANGUIS:** I live literally a ten minute walk away. You know the apartments where you get into the black market from round the back?

**_[10:18pm]_** **SMOCK:** Well shit dude consider yourself hired. I can’t promise the tailor shit will happen soon, but I’ll get you on the team as soon as possible and get my dads in on it. They’ll get you paid and trained.

**_[10:19pm]_** **AXEL SANGUIS:** Fuck I. Am seriously so fucking happy I messaged you. Thank you so fucking much.

**_[10:19pm]_** **SMOCK:** It’s absolutely no problem. Here, add me on my personal account. Code 18857301, name’s Haley Smit.

**_[10:20pm]_** **AXEL SANGUIS:** Thank you. Thank you so much. I need to put the kids to bed but I’ll message you tomorrow. Fuck… I don’t know how to repay you.

**_[10:21pm]_** **SMOCK:** No need for repayment. 🙂 Welcome to the crew, and goodnight.


	2. Unsecrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: online bullying, suicide encouragement, self harm encouragement, homelessness, poverty

Wednesday 2nd JANUARY XX01

12:32 pm

~~~

VALAS SEXY PARTY

Valas (beef), Pock (shut fuck mouth), Ashi (sweeti), Mercury (uranus), Thokk (daddy orc), Harp, Flame (scat me mommy), Haley Smit (mommy)

**_[12:23pm]_** **beef:** _@mommy_ Last night you added a Sanguis to your friends?

**_[12:24pm]_** **mommy:** Yeah, found a dude with three kids who was on the verge of homelessness and I felt bad for him soooo I offered him a job.

**_[12:24pm]_** **beef:** Do you know him?

**_[12:25pm]_** **mommy:** Nah, but we’re meeting in a public space with his kids.

**_[12:25pm]_** **scat me mommy:** yeah but what if he means kids as in his gang of hobos

**_[12:25pm]_** **beef:** Yes, that is my concern. I will have to check his profile.

**_[12:26pm]_** **scat me mommy:** ayyy detective on the case 😩

**_[12:26pm]_** **mommy:** Remind me why our nicknames are set to this shit. 😐

**_[12:26pm]_** **shut fuck mouth:** LIKE A WEK AGO U SENT A MESSAGE SAYING ‘PERSON BELOWD ME IS MOMMY AND HAS TO SCAT ME MOMMY’ AND HEN HALEY SENT A MEME

**_[12:27pm]_** **mommy:** Why.

**_[12:27pm]_** **beef:** I found a bunch of pictures of him and his kids. Some with his wife. Looks like she died a couple years ago, unfortunately.

 ** _[12:28pm]_** **beef:** Her name was Aurora Wolfe. Anybody know her?

**_[12:29pm]_** **mommy:** No fuckin’ way.

 ** _[12:29pm]_** **mommy:** She used to affiliate with my team and help us with some hard cracks. She was great. Never told us she was fuckin’ married with three kids!

**_[12:30pm]_** **scat me mommy:** okay so it’s less likely it’s a gang of hobos and instead actual kids

 ** _[12:30pm]_** **scat me mommy:** sad I wanted some drama and to beat up hobos

**_[12:30pm]_** **mommy:** Wtf bro

**_[12:30pm]_** **scat me mommy:** but seriously I think u should bring someone with u. im not in the city rn so I cant come but take merc or fuck

**_[12:31pm]_** **mommy:** Jeez fine. _@uranus @daddy orc_ You guys available on Saturday?

**_[12:31pm]_** **uranus:** Got nothin on for Sat. Y’all got a time?

**_[12:31pm]_** **mommy:** We agreed on about 1pm? So if you could be at mine for 12 that would be great. 👍

**_[12:32pm]_** **daddy orc:** Can do Saturday. Want me to be over at 12?

**_[12:32pm]_** **mommy:** If you can that’d be great but I don’t wanna cause any trouble for you with Ken.

**_[12:33pm]_** **daddy orc:** Friend can look after Ken. She okay to be babysit for a little bit.

**_[12:33pm]_** **mommy:** Thank you mate. _@scat me mommy_ Happy? 😕

**_[12:34pm]_** **scat me mommy:** yep, thanks bro

**_[12:34pm]_** **mommy:** Yeah yeah whatever. How is Ken these days?

**_[12:35pm]_** **daddy orc:** Very good! Smart. Doing good school.

**_[12:35pm]_** **mommy:** Good to hear. Give her a hug from me. 🤗

**_[12:35pm]_** **daddy orc:** Will do ! Thanks.

**_[12:36pm]_** **beef:** If she needs any help with homework, I’m always available. I know she likes to call me and pretend it’s an emergency when actually she needs the answer to five plus seven.

**_[12:37pm]_** **daddy orc:** Trying to get her to stop that! But thanks ! She has learned a lot from you.

**_[12:38pm]_** **mommy:** Lol might start calling up for help with maths too _@beef_ 😂

**_[12:38pm]_** **beef:** Spare me.

**_[12:38pm]_** **mommy:** Nah, gonna organise a firing squad where the firing is just us calling you and asking you for one plus one.

**_[12:39pm]_** **scat me mommy:** I’m in lol

**_[12:39pm]_** **beef:** Whether you were being serious or not, the fact that Flame now wants to do this means it is going to happen no matter what we do.

**_[12:39pm]_** **beef:** When you meet him, if he’s alright then we can add him to the group. I imagine we’ll be seeing more of him in future.

**_[12:40pm]_** **mommy:** Yeah dude, he’s pretty chill so he’ll fit in just fine here.

**_[12:40pm]_** **scat me mommy:** new meat

**_[12:40pm]_** **mommy:** Omg please don’t give him the ‘one of us’ talk, that was scary.

**_[12:40pm]_** **scat me mommy:** ur lucky I’m not coming today or itd be irl one of us talk

**_[12:41pm]_** **beef:** Yes, let’s not scare newcomers.

**_[12:41pm]_** **scat me mommy:** uuuuugh fine but imma get back at yall

**_[12:42pm]_** **uranus:** Y’all is my thing ya little shit.

**_[12:42pm]_ ** **scat me mommy:** **🤪**

**_[12:42pm]_** **mommy:** That face is cursed.

**_[12:43pm]_ ** **scat me mommy:** **🤪🤪🤪**

**_[12:43pm]_** **mommy:** Smh

**_[12:48pm]_** **scat me mommy:** yooo I feel so bad for ur new friend

 ** _[12:48pm]_** **scat me mommy:** he has a post up on his page let me get it for u

****

**_[12:53pm]_** **mommy:** Woah what the fuck?

**_[12:53pm]_** **scat me mommy:** looks like the Sanguis fam has some dark secrets that aren’t really secrets

**_[12:54pm]_** **mommy:** This is really fucked up dude. I’m gonna text him right now.

**_[12:54pm]_** **beef:** I hope he is okay.

 ** _[12:58pm]_** **beef:** I ran a quick search of his name and I found this:

**_[1:03pm]_** **mommy:** Okay wtf this just keeps getting worse.

**_[1:04pm]_** **scat me mommy:** now this is just sad, explains why he covers that one eye and why hes got some real nasty scars. Looks like they replaced his other eye with tech. poor fucker

**_[1:05pm]_** **beef:** I’m rather disgusted. I knew the Sanguis family was vile but this is abhorrent, especially to their own son.

**_[1:06pm]_** **mommy:** Alright, next step after getting him a job, moving him into our neighbourhood so we can protect him from those assholes.

**_[1:07pm]_** **scat me mommy:** alright boys, looks like we got a new project. _@sweeti_ we’re gonna need your help


	3. Poor Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: mentions of self harm, self harm shaming, slut shaming, sex worker shaming, suicide shaming, suicide encouragement, bullying, degrading names (slut, whore), r*pe mention, r*pe threat, r*pe encouragement, abusive behaviour, mental health shaming

Thursday 3rd JANUARY XX01

11:12 pm

~~~

Black Market Boysss

Soren Sanguis (Soren), Cande (Cadejo), Atsu, Infernum, Aquamaria (Maria), Zolak Aboryn (Zolak)

**_[11:12pm]_** **Zolak:** Lol look what my boyfriend posted

**_[11:13pm]_** **Infernum:** Wow, what a slut.

**_[11:13pm]_** **Cadejo:** lolllll Zolak it sure must suck never being able to forget ur bf is a whore

 ** _[11:13pm]_** **Cadejo:** why do u even date him

 ** _[11:13pm]_** **Cadejo:** is it cos hes a trannyyy

**_[11:14pm]_** **Zolak:** Now now cande, I have my reasons. A bonus to having a pretty little prostitute like him is that I get the _money_

**_[11:15pm]_** **Atsu:** Tbh u do have a point there. Must bring in some good cash

**_[11:15pm]_** **Maria:** Ugh, I could never see myself being reduced to such a state. It’s shameful, selling your body like that.

**_[11:15pm]_** **Atsu:** Yo where’s Soren?

**_[11:15pm]_** **Infernum:** I agree with Maria. Though at the same time, indulging in their services can be fun.

**_[11:15pm]_** **Cadejo:** if u can afford it that is 🙄

**_[11:16pm]_** **Zolak:** I’d rent him out cheaper to u guys if u wanted lol

 ** _[11:16pm]_** **Zolak:** _@Atsu_ Soren’s probably whoring himself out too haha

**_[11:17pm]_** **Maria:** Why do we even let him in this group?

**_[11:17pm]_** **Atsu:** Bc despite his work he’s actually cool lol he’s our friend 🤷‍♀️

**_[11:17pm]_** **Cadejo:** lol I just sent some shit in to prettyboy’s inbox

**_[11:18pm]_** **Zolak:** Now just make sure yoy don’t cause him to do anything drastic. He’s in the same room as me rn so I can keep an eye on him but I stg if you guys end up killing my main source of income ill sell your organs on the black market

**_[11:19pm]_** **Infernum:** Wow, what soft punishments. You really go easy on us, don’t you Zolak?

**_[11:19pm]_** **Maria:** If it weren’t for that useful source of income we’d really be doing you a favour by pushing him over the edge.

**_[11:20pm]_** **Zolak:** Yeah ur right. Nothing but a burden tbh with the amount of mental breakdowns I have to put up with

**_[12:21pm]_** **Cadejo:** uuugh that muist be annoying asffff,mayb if u let him know he might keep his breakdowns to himself

 ** _[12:22pm]_** **Cadejo:** like just be like ‘god ur breakdowns are so fuckin annoying and pathetic. Just keep to urself and keep urself alive else I will have to kms too’

**_[12:22pm]_** **Infernum:** And keep him busy. That way he won’t have much chance to do anything stupid.

**_[12:23pm]_** **Atsu:** yooo We should go out and find him lmao

**_[12:23pm]_** **Zolak:** Lol go for it. If I go with him I can tell u guys wherehe is so u can come over n do whatever

**_[12:24pm]_** **Maria:** Sure. Lol have you seen the comments on his recent post?

**_[12:30pm]_** **Cadejo:** lol can’t say he didn’t deserve it

**_[12:30pm]_** **Zolak:** Remember that lmao. Poor slut was so upset

 ** _[12:30pm]_** **Zolak:** If he’s really so upset by things he should just tell them to stop or should get away

**_[12:30pm]_** **Infernum:** Wow. What an idiot.

**_[12:31pm]_** **Atsu:** Just makes me more tempted to fuck with him lol

**_[12:31pm]_** **Maria:** Yo we should meet up tomorrow. I’m bored.

**_[12:32pm]_** **Cadejo:** oh yeah ur off work tomorrow right?

**_[12:32pm]_** **Maria:** Yeah. Gonna be bored on my own. 😴

**_[12:33pm]_** **Zolak:** I’m down, _@Soren_?

**_[12:33pm]_** **Infernum:** I’m at work but I can come over later

**_[12:33pm]_** **Cadejo:** im free, can come over

**_[12:34pm]_** **Soren:** will be there

**_[12:34pm]_** **Maria:** Great. Can’t wait to see you all. And bring over that boytoy~

**_[12:35pm]_** **Zolak:** Gladly. It’s gonna be great 😇


End file.
